Artifacts
Artifacts are special equipment items that you can bring into the maze. Unlocking the Artifacts You need to progress a little bit along the main story line before you can use artifacts.Details needed... General Information Artifacts are maze equipment that are created, upgraded and repaired in the Alchemy Lab. Additionally, It can repaired on-the-fly when selecting one before entering a maze. Only one artifact can be brought in the maze per run. Four type of Artifacts are : * Melee Artifacts * Adventure Artifacts * Magic Artifacts * Special Artifacts Except for the Special Artifacts and the Harp of Adventurer, each Artifact is associated with one last-tier title. For instance, the Boots of Planar Prophet are associated with the Mage title Planar Prophet. If you have such an artifact at level +4 or better, bring the Artifact into the maze, and learn the corresponding title during a maze run, then you CAN spend more EP on that title to get extra effects. Inside the Artifacts Workshop, you can switch between the four different types of artifacts. There are exclamations marks that show for which artifacts you have enough specific fragments to upgrade. Other artifacts can potentially be upgraded if you have enough generic fragments of the appropriate type like Melee Relics for a Melee artifact. Where to get fragments Most mazes of the main story line will drop fragments for 3 different specific artifacts. In those mazes, you will get fragments by 10 as part of the boss loot and you will get 3+3 fragments when doing a Bandit's Raid. Other mazes form the main story line will drop instead generic fragments like Melee Relics, Magic Relics or Adventure Relics. For those mazes, each boss drops of fragments will only give 2 fragments instead of 10 and the Bandit's Raid will give only 2 fragments as well. These generic fragments can only be used for upgrading relics of the corresponding type, not repairing. Fragments for the Special Artifacts require special actions. Additionally, it is possible to get fragments through Alliance Missions, by using Gumball Pots (about 33% chance) and through some Sky Exploration Events and Sky Remains. You can also buy fragments from the Traveling Merchant but, that is generally speaking a poor way to spend your hard earned coins and gems. Costs Coin cost can be reduced by Archaeologist. Archaeologist's talent reduces the coin cost of upgrades and repairs by 5 to 30%. You receive Archaeologist after a set number of artifacts combinations or upgrades (or maybe a set sum of coins spent on artifacts). You get more Archaeologist's fragments in direct proportion to the coins and fragments spent on upgrading and repairing artifacts. Notes Tips 'Artifacts to upgrade first' At the very beginning, you can not reasonably upgrade artifacts past level 3 because you are strongly limited by coins. You should just upgrade at least one artifact for each equipment slot with a preference for artifacts that boost Defense and Attack. This way, whatever maze you enter, you can pick an artifact that is not competing with other good equipment readily available to be picked up or purchased in the store in that particular maze. When you can afford level 4 and better artifact, the most worthy of your generic relics are Harp of Adventurer for Adventure Titles and Boots of Planar Prophet for Magic Titles. For Melee Titles, the choice is not as clear and less important. The Cape of Imperial Commander is useful when you still need big defense or Duke of Destruction's Belt. After that, many artifacts at high-level can be worth bringing into some specific maze with some specific team. Like Armor of Light Paladin, Belt of Holy Blacksmith, or Gloves of Great Swordsmith. However, after more experience, you will mostly find that you will use only a few. Most useful or popular one is the Harp of Adventurer. Ultimately, you'll probably want to max all the artifacts if only for the related Honor challenges. 'Purchasing fragments' Using gems to purchase Artifacts fragments is not a good idea. Using coins can be justified for the ones that you really need and cannot find in the mazes you run. But given how many fragments you can find in one maze run, purchasing them from the Traveling Merchant should almost never be a priority and you should mostly use fragments for repairs (except of course for the Special Artifacts and possibly for the Harp and the Boots of Planar Prophet until you have them at level 6.) Category:Artifacts